


You

by EthanStar66



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Endeavour Morse, F/M, Good Parent Fred Thursday, Human Disaster Endeavour Morse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanStar66/pseuds/EthanStar66
Summary: This is entirely inspired off of this fic by pendragonpants https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082062/chapters/68400028Morse gets turned into a red squirrel and the only way he can turn back is telling Peter he loves him, but Morse is such a bloody stuck up idiot that he doesn't want to.(you should probably read the pendragonpants fic first to understand whats going on)
Relationships: Fred Thursday/Win Thursday, George Fancy/Shirley Trewlove, Mrs. Bright/Reginald Bright, Peter Jakes/Endeavour Morse
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the metamorphosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082062) by [pendragonpants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragonpants/pseuds/pendragonpants). 



Everyone had turned back into a human.  
Except for Morse.  
Strange, Bright, and Thursday had all been turned back, and just had to tell their wives (girlfriend, in Strange's case) they loved them. Max had been let off the hook, considering that he enjoyed being single.   
Everyone but Morse.

"You have to love someone!" Peter had said, exasperated at Morse, but Morse just bowed his little furry head and sighed.   
Of course, life began to return to normal. Except for the fact that Morse had learned how to write with a pen as a squirrel, so he did all of his work at his desk. Peter was back and everyone was glad to see him. Life was getting back into a routine.

Except for Thursday.

Fred Thursday despised seeing his almost son as a miserable little squirrel five days of the week. He hated how stubborn Morse was being. But he wondered, did Morse actually love anyone romantically? And if he did, why then was he so insistent on staying a squirrel?   
The thought that Morse might be gay crossed his mind one morning, over some coffee, but he dismissed it. Some straight men just liked opera and poetry.

Jim Strange liked Morse as a human, but Morse as a squirrel was pretty fun. His way of dealing with the fact that his best friend was staying as a red squirrel was enlisting Morse's help in a couple of pranks around the office. Morse's small and lithe shape was ideal for slipping something rather unpleasant into George's locker when no one was looking. Of course, Morse was happy to help. Despite hating the pranks, Morse just wanted to be seen as the human he once was.

George loved Morse the squirrel. Much more than he enjoyed Morse the human. Morse the squirrel always listened to George's jokes, and sometimes made that chittering sound that George interpreted as laughter.

Shirley was fine with Morse being a squirrel. In fact, it seemed to strengthen their friendship even more. Shirley was the only person, except for Peter, who Morse let get him nuts and feed him. Even if Morse was an exceptional human, he was a much more pleasant squirrel.

Reginald Bright was unnerved. Morse as a squirrel was just as efficient as Morse the human, if not more. But it still shocked him to see a squirrel at Morse's desk in the mornings.

Peter missed Morse the human. He missed the bounce of Morse's curls, the way his baby blue eyes looked at he solved a crossword, the firm line that Morse's soft mouth was often set in. His feelings for Morse were complicated, but the fact that Morse remained a squirrel only reminded Peter that Morse didn't love him back.

Morse hated it. Being a squirrel was horrible. He missed being human, but was turning back into a human truly worth telling the world he prefers men to woman? Rather just stay a squirrel than face his stupid feelings.

But one day, Fred Thursday finally lost it. 

It was about five thirty in the evening. Morse, Shirley, George, Peter, Bright, Jim, and Thursday were all still on duty. Morse was looking over the report he had written, and Peter took a drag on his cigarette. Everything was silent, until Thursday opened the door to his office. Everyone looked up. 

Thursday strode over to Morse's desk, and slammed his hand down on it. Morse jumped, literally. 

"Okay, listen here, Morse. You may be fine with being a squirrel for the rest of your life, but I'm not."

Morse stared up at him, his little squirrel eyes wide. 

"You are going to confess your damn feelings to whoever you like, and you are going to do it tonight."

"But-" Shirley started to protest, but Thursday held up his hand to stop her. "Trewlove, if you believe his bullshit about not liking anyone, I am worried for your detective skills. 

Shirley shut her mouth, looking slightly abashed.

"You hear me, Morse?" Thursday leaned down, and looked into Morse's eyes. His tail twitched slightly, and then it sagged. Morse folded his little squirrel hands together in a rather prim and proper way, and then let out a sigh. It was surprising to hear Morse's voice projecting from the small squirrel body he was trapped in.

But what was even more surprising was what Morse did next. He turned slowly towards Peter's desk, where Peter was looking at him, cigarette in his hand, forgotten.

"Well," Morse began, to the utter shock of the entire room, including Morse himself and Peter. 

"I realize now that Violetta's entire point to this curse was to get me to figure out that love is nothing to be played with. And so, I'm going to be honest for one of the first times in my life when talking about my feelings." Morse took a breath.

"Peter Jakes," All eyes in the room turned to the former, who's expression of surprise was unbelievable. "I am in love with you, and I have been in love with you since before you left for America."

There was a moment of silence, before the squirrel in the room contorted. With a poof, there wasn't a squirrel anymore. Morse was sitting on his desk, his furiously blushing face buried in his pale hands. He was wearing the exact same outfit as he had been wearing the day they had all turned into animals. His ginger curls seemed longer than they had been, and his hands curled into them. 

Everyone was still, and then Peter stood up. He crossed the room silently to Morse. Gently pulling Morse's hands away from his face, he took Morse's left hand in his right and pulled Morse up from the desk. Morse looked at him, shocked, until Peter took Morse in his arms. Peter dipped Morse in a graceful motion and then brought their faces together for a kiss.

Morse gasped when Peter's lips met his, but then he melted into the kiss. Jim started clapping, and was soon joined by Shirley and George. 

When they finally broke apart, Peter stood Morse on his own two feet, and Morse looked at Thursday. Thursday shrugged. "You did what I asked." Then he turned on his heel and headed back to his office.

**Author's Note:**

> HALELUJIAH


End file.
